1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temporary dams and wall structures for controlling surface water primarily within the interiors of buildings and the like, but also usable exteriorly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known prior art devices usable within buildings for the purpose of this invention. However, there are a few temporary wall and dam-type devices used and known to be used on the ground exterior of buildings. None of these known devices offers the flexibility of the new and unique features of the disclosed invention.
A common problem with the known damming-type structures is that they are unduly complicated and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, they are bulky, heavy, and fairly difficult to assemble and use. With most of them some additional support structure or attachment structure is necessary in order to secure them to the earth or ground. With the known type having pointed attachment rods or prongs, some means of hammering or driving them into the ground is also required.
Also, known prior art devices are of straight configuration and are not readily adaptable to curved structures with a pleasing appearance. Crude and unpleasing structures outside of buildings may be entirely acceptable, but when used inside of structures, it is desirable that the structures not only be functionally useful but also aesthetically appealable. Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 627,375 -- June 20, 1899 -- Zanetti; U.S. Pat. No. 972,059 -- Oct. 4, 1910 -- Clarke; U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,610 -- Jan. 2, 1912 -- Pedley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,539 -- Aug. 27, 1968 -- Fore.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.